Lament
by Koliber
Summary: Krótka miniaturka zainspirowana wierszem.


Dedykowane mojej przyjaciółce Jo, która zawsze mnie wspiera w tym całym pisaniu.

Korektę zrobiła **karola10**, której bardzo za to dziękuję.

**Lament**

_Zwracam się do was kapłani_

_nauczyciele sędziowie artyści_

_szewcy lekarze referenci_

_i do ciebie mój ojcze_

_Wysłuchajcie mnie_

_Nie jestem młody_

_niech was smukłość mego ciała_

_nie zwodzi_

_ani tkliwa biel szyi_

_ani jasność otwartego czoła_

_ani puch nad słodką wargą_

_ni śmiech cherubiński_

_ni krok elastyczny_

_Nie jestem młody_

_niech was moja niewinność_

_nie wzrusza_

_ani moja czystość_

_ani moja słabość_

_kruchość i prostota_

_mam lat dwadzieścia_

_jestem mordercą_

_jestem narzędziem_

_tak ślepym jak miecz_

_w dłoni kata_

_zamordowałem człowieka_

_i czerwonymi palcami_

_gładziłem białe piersi kobiet._

_Okaleczony nie widziałem_

_ani nieba ani róży_

_ptaka gniazda drzewa_

_świętego Franciszka_

_Achillesa i Hektora_

_Przez sześć lat_

_buchał z nozdrza opar krwi_

_nie wierzę w przemianę wody w wino_

_nie wierzę w grzechów odpuszczenie_

_nie wierzę w ciała zmartwychwstanie._

_(Tadeusz Różewicz, "Lament" ) _

/\/\/\/\

Jej zapach zawsze wprowadza mnie w stan niemal erotycznego uniesienia. Czuję ten smak w ustach, mimowolnie zaciskam blade wargi wbijając w nie swoje długie kły. Dłonie zaciskają się w drżące z podniecenia pięści. Nie potrafię się powstrzymać. Za każdym razem zaczynam z rozmachem, a kończę uciekając w ciemność, gdzie nie mogą zobaczyć mnie żadne ludzkie istoty. I choć lata płyną, nic się nie zmieniło. Zawsze jest tak jak za pierwszym razem, taka sama ekstaza i rozczarowanie. Smak krwi w ustach i słabnący oddech wydobywający się z piersi ofiary. Dwie małe ranki na szyi, czasem na odsłoniętej piersi. Nic więcej. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

Wiem, że dla nich to uczucie jest zupełnie inne. Pamiętam, gdy to z moich płuc wydobywał się ten ostatni oddech, gdy czułem zimno drętwiejących już członków, gdy kolory gasły, a dźwięki powoli odpływały w dal. Pamiętam moment mojej śmierci. I moich narodzin. Bo przecież śmierć otwiera nam drzwi do życia wiecznego. Ale ja nigdy w nie nie wierzyłem. Religia mnie nie pociągała, nie rozumiałem dlaczego ludzie ubóstwiali jakieś stare księgi, które pewnie i tak były pełne przekłamań. Dlaczego pozwalali im kierować swoim życiem. Chciałem dowodów, chciałem by Bóg ukazał mi się w całej okazałości, dał namacalny dowód swego istnienia.

Nigdy się nie pokazał.

Więc teraz również wątpię. Bo, choć nie wierzyłem za życia, chyba nie byłem aż tak obrzydliwym grzesznikiem, żeby zasłużyć na taką karę? Albo nagrodę?

Życie wieczne jest życiem wiecznym. To od nas zależy, czy jest to nagroda, czy kara za grzechy.

/\/\/\/\

Pamiętam kolor jej oczu nawet dziś, szukam go u moich potencjalnych ofiar. Do tej pory jeszcze nigdy go nie znalazłem. Czasami jest to podobny odcień poszarzałego błękitu, ale zawsze brakuje tych iskierek, które zdobiły jej tęczówki. Może to właśnie jest moja kara. Bo pewnie gdybym znalazł kogoś podobnego do niej, spróbowałbym coś ze sobą zrobić. Z miłości. Może z nienawiści? Ale ja nie mam uczuć. Umarły wraz z moim ostatnim oddechem.

Jestem skazany na wieczne potępienie.

/\/\/\/\

Pamiętam to ogarniające uczucie pustki, gdy krew wypływała z rany na mojej szyi. I otępienie, gdy już nie wiedziałem, czy wciąż jeszcze oddycham. Śmierć wraz z życiem zabrała mi sumienie, bo już nigdy nie miałem odczuć jego wyrzutów. Tylko ten jeden raz. Te oczy prześladują mnie każdej nocy. Oczy, w poszukiwaniu których przemierzyłem więcej miejsc, niż chciałem zobaczyć za życia. Bezsensowna wędrówka, ponieważ nigdy nie zaznam spokoju. I nawet nie wiem, po co wciąż się trudzę, bo już nigdy nie osiągnę spełnienia ponownie spoglądając w jej twarz.

Zabiłem ją. Najpierw zabiłem miłość, którą do mnie żywiła, a później odebrałem jej ostatnią kroplę krwi, która płynęła w jej żyłach. Moja pierwsza ofiara. Ostatnia, która coś dla mnie znaczyła. Później była już tylko ekstaza, którą odczuwam za każdym razem, gdy zabijam. Każda kropla krwi jest święta. Daje mi spełnienie, sprawia, że przez chwilę czuję, że znów żyję, słyszę ten nienaturalny dla mnie dźwięk żył wypełniających się gorącą krwią. Ale to tylko chwilowa namiastka istnienia. Później zawsze następuje pragnienie, którego nie da się nie zaspokoić. I rozczarowanie. Każdej nocy przechodzę to samo. Wewnętrzną wojnę z wrogiem, którego nie uda mi się pokonać. Nie wygram ze sobą.

Jestem mieczem w dłoni kata - to ja odbieram życie, choć mogę je również podarować. Decyzja należy do mnie. I zawsze jest taka sama. Krew nie może się zmarnować. Oni są tylko ciałem, które kiedyś i tak umrze. Ja mogę to przyspieszyć, jednocześnie dając sobie kolejną noc skradzionego życia. Ale nawet bez krwi nie zginę. Nie wiem, co zrobię gdy wreszcie będę miał tego dość. Bo krucyfiksy nie działają, a kołek nie przebije serca, którego nie ma. Tylko promień światła zwiastujący nowy dzień jest początkiem mojego końca. Samobójstwo wiecznej istoty. Niemal poetycka śmierć o świcie. Ale tak się pewnie nie stanie. Jestem tchórzem. Tak jak za życia. Czasem chcę nie wrócić do mojej kryjówki, zostać na dworze i patrzeć na zbliżający się dzień. Chciałbym znów zobaczyć słońce, ale to prawdziwe, nie nagrane na taśmie filmowej. Ale zawsze strach zwycięża.

Jestem wojownikiem. Walczę o przeżycie, tak jak próbują walczyć niektóre z moich ofiar. Ale one dobrze wiedzą, że nie mają szans na wygraną w starciu z Achillesem nocy. Zawsze ponoszą porażkę. Ale mimo wszystko podziwiam je. Ja nie potrafiłem się sprzeciwić mojemu stwórcy. A wiedziałem, jaki czeka mnie los. Mogłem odtrącić jego dar, mogłem po prostu umrzeć. Bałem się. Teraz już nie lękam się śmierci. Boję się wieczności. Przemijania. Choć wiem, że na mojej twarzy nigdy nie pojawi się żadna zmarszczka, że nie dane mi będzie przejść przez wszystkie etapy życia. Na zawszę pozostanę taki, jak tamtej nocy. A one tak łatwo dają się podejść mojej pozornej młodości. Kuszę je, dręczę, powoli zamykam w pułapce. Jak kot bawiący się myszką. I uwielbiam to, uwielbiam znęcać się nad nimi psychicznie, gdy już wiedzą, że nie ma drogi ucieczki. Potęguję ich strach, doprowadzam do histerii, zabijam wiarę w Boga, w którego sam nie wierzę. Jestem bestią, bydlakiem. Ich największym koszmarem na chwilę przed nadejściem śmierci. To ja nią jestem.

Mój stwórca powiedział mi, że zabijanie jest sztuką. Ja jestem artystą. Tworzę idealną wizję śmierci. Jestem mordercą. Niszczę życie stworzone przez Boga, jego największe dzieło. Buduję swój pomnik zniszczenia.

Zawsze wybieram kobiety podobne do niej, choć trochę inne. Ona była wyjątkowa, moja pierwsza ofiara, jedyna z którą coś mnie łączyło. Pamiętam zachwyt, gdy czułem jej krew w moich ustach. Pragnienie, by wypić ją całą, do ostatniej kropelki. Ale wtedy jeszcze nie chciałem tego zrobić. Dziś już nie mam takich problemów. Wraz z nią umarły wszystkie problemy, oprócz wiecznego pragnienia. Gdy leżała u mych stóp, blada niczym moje dłonie, tylko krople krwi na moich palcach wyznaczały granicę między nami. Gładziłem jej białe piersi, zostawiając czerwone smugi na jej ciele. Znak mojej miłości. Chciałem scałować te krwawe rysunki, ale nie mogłem. Pragnąłem jej. Teraz też pragnę. Gdybym tylko umiał się kontrolować, opóźnić nieuchronnie zbliżający się koniec. Delektowałbym się nią przez wieczność. Wieczność zamkniętą w jednej krótkiej chwili.

Nie jestem już młody. Myślę, że dorosłem w chwili spotkania z NIM. Byłem myszką. Dałem złapać się w pułapkę. I teraz ja zastawiam ją na ofiary, którym nie dane będzie dorosnąć. To zawsze są młode kobiety. Chyba z sentymentu. Zwodzę je smukłością mego ciała, płynnymi ruchami, uśmiechami które nie sięgają oczu. Porcelanową cerą. Wydaję im się kruchy niczym figurka. A prawda jest inna. Nie jestem czysty, niewinny. Widziałem więcej zła, niż kiedykolwiek chciałem ujrzeć. To ja je tworzę. Łamię tym kobietom dusze, zabieram wszystko. Wraz z krwią. Zostawiam na śmierć. Patrzę jak umierają w moich ramionach. Oglądam krwawe łzy spływające z ran na ich ciałach. Przyglądam się gasnącym oczom.

Wiem, że jestem zły. I jeśli mam ponieść za to jakąś karę, to mam nadzieję, że będzie surowa. Zasługuję na nią. Zasługuję na ponowną śmierć w męczarniach.

Te oczy. Moje przekleństwo. Moje zmartwychwstanie.


End file.
